Reflections
by Lordmusheen
Summary: Edward ha perdido mucho los últimos meses, primero sus padres y ahora su novia Bella. La verdad es algo que no todos pueden soportar es por ello que Bella se encargara de ocultarla para proteger a su familia aunque eso le cueste su relación con su mejor amigo y amante, Edward.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación**

 **REFLECTIONS**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Tan pronto como entra al pasillo donde los de último año suelen estar antes de entrar a clases la ve. Ella está de espalda y busca algo en su casillero minuciosamente y por la expresión de su rostro Edward deduce que no puede encontrarlo.

Aquello lo hace sonreír y aprovecha la oportunidad de sorprenderla, se acerca hasta ella, apoyándose en el casillero que está justo al lado.

Bella lleva más de cinco minutos buscando su tarea de cálculo, está segura que la había puesto dentro de algún libro de texto pero luego de husmear en sus libros de cálculo, biología y lengua una ola de furia comienza a rondarla. Piensa en que quizás la había dejado en casa y quizás si no hubiese sido tan terca como para no haber escuchado a Edward la noche anterior cuando este le dijo que la guardara en su mochila nada de eso habría pasado.

Un suspiro abandona la boca de la chica, ya no había nada que hacer perdería la nota y por ende las probabilidades de reprobar la materia eran enormes, Charlie iba a enojarse mucho y no podría culpar a nadie más excepto a ella misma.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?—Bella da un pequeño salto cuando oye su voz, aunque no debería asombrarse de su presencia ya que él siempre estaba allí para el segundo periodo, siempre.

Bella le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa mientras cierra la puerta de su casillero.

—Nada de lo que puedas realmente ayudarme, vete Cullen—. Edward no puede evitar soltar una risita al escuchar el tono sarcástico de su voz.

En un momento de distracción por parte de Bella, Edward se acerca lo suficiente como para llegar a susurrarle al oído:

—Anoche no tuviste ningún problema cuando te ayudé a llegar al orgasmo.

Bella lo aleja de un empujón mientras Edward se ríe entre dientes, aquello que paso la noche pasada no fue más que un único y muy raro evento por parte de Bella, un desliz que jamás debía volver a suceder.

Mira a los lados esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado las palabras de Edward, afortunadamente y algo que ella agradecía todos los días era que la Secundaria de Forks era quizás la única en el mundo donde los adolescentes estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos y algo de lo que ni Bella o Edward eran conscientes era que en la secundaria de Forks la mayoría de los estudiantes no hablaban de ellos porque ninguno quería tener problemas con el Jefe de policía además de que ya estaban acostumbrados de verlos juntos en ese momento del día.

—Entonces... ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

Edward dice aquello como si disfrutara del momento. Bella resopla no iba a entregar la asignación y por si fuera poco tenía que lidiar con Edward y sus burlas además de que llegaría tarde a su examen

—Mira—dice seria—. Esta conversación es bastante interesante pero créeme que tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Sin esperar respuesta del cobrizo Bella da media vuelta y continua rebuscando en su casillero pidiéndole a los dioses un milagro.

Mientras tanto Edward sigue allí como intruso y se balancea en la punta de sus pies, él realmente la está pasando en grande.

— ¿Hay algo más importante que tu trabajo de cálculo, el cual sé vale 40 por ciento de la nota y que además es tu salvación de pasar tu verano aquí?

—Mierda—murmura para sí misma Bella, flaquea por un momento pero se recompone antes de que Edward se dé cuenta, le ofrece al cobrizo una sonrisa inocente—. ¿Qué sabes de eso?

Edward se aclara la garganta mientras busca en su mochila una carpeta color lila. En cuanto Bella ve dicha carpeta sus ojos se abren de par en par y antes que pudiera detenerlas las palabras salen de su boca

— ¡Maldito infeliz!—Edward asiente encantado de escucharla maldecir, eso era espontáneo viniendo de ella.

—Normalmente lo soy—contesta a su insulto divertido. Bella iba a acabar con él y su risa de victoria cuando el timbre anunciando el inicio del tercer periodo suena. No podía permitirse llegar tarde

Bella está enojada por eso no piensa en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—Esta noche hablaremos de esto.

Edward alza las cejas impresionado

— ¿Estas admitiendo públicamente que deseas verme hoy?—ella nunca había admitido en voz alta lo que sucedía entre ambos.

—Jódete y olvida eso último que dije, no estaba pensando.

Fue lo último que Edward escucha de ella antes de verla caminar apresurada por el pasillo este.

Si, él tenía razón...Se veía linda cuando maldecía.

.

.

Renee Swan está concentrada cocinando cuando escucha el golpe seco que produce la puerta principal, la cual es cerrada con más fuerza de la necesaria, Renee suspira y limpia sus manos con su delantal para ir a recibir a su hija.

Camina hasta el salón de la casa cuando ve a Bella acostada horizontalmente en el sillón con un cojín sobre su rostro

— ¿Mal día?—Pregunta Renee mientras se sienta junto a Bella quien se levanta al oír la voz de su mama.

—Ni que lo digas...

— ¿El examen?

— No, no…Fue difícil en algunas cosas pero tengo confianza en que pasé

Renee duda pero de igual forma lo dice:

— ¿Edward?

No hace falta que Bella responda ya que su expresión corporal lo dice todo, el muchacho es el verdadero inconveniente.

— ¿Que paso con él?

— Uuuhg ma—Murmura Bella—. Es demasiado insistente, ya no sé cómo decirle no.

—Solo aléjate de él.

— ¡Eso trato!—Bella se siente frustrada, es ella quien sacrifica todo.

—Sácalo de tu vida, no es como si fuera a ser tu único novio

—Es muy difícil hacerlo cuando vivimos en un sitio como Forks, nos conocemos desde niños mamá y antes era mucho mas evitarlo pero ahora se ha vuelto mas insistente con el paso de los dias.

Renee no insiste, a veces Bella puede llegar a ser muy terca. Se levanta y regresa a la cocina dejando a su hija hablando sola

—Como sea— Bella frunce el ceño mientras habla para sí misma—. No necesito esto.

.

.

Tan pronto como Bella entra a su cuarto su teléfono suena con un _Whatsapp_ , lo revisa mientras perezosa se cambia de ropa. Es un mensaje de Edward.

Ella rueda los ojos, ya parece que lo invocara.

 **Edward Cullen:**

Voy a tu casa? **16:20hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

estas loco? alejate **16:21hs**

Edward responde al instante.

 **Edward Cullen:**

que tiene de malo? **16:21 hs**

voy mas tarde **16:21 hs**

Bella duda en responder, sería mejor ignorarlo pero su fibra sensible evita que lo haga porque aunque no lo admita ella adora a ese chico y se permite ser débil al menos por un momento.

 **Bella Swan:**

ed...por favor, no vengas **16:23 hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

por que no? **16:23hs**

Bella lanza su teléfono a su cama, no tiene ánimos de responder, ya no tiene deseos de seguir con aquel tira y afloja.

Dos horas más tardes luego de realizar sus deberes Bella ya ha olvidado su conversación con Edward por lo que coge su teléfono para revisar sus redes sociales y se sorprende al encontrarse con varios mensajes del cobrizo

 **Edward Cullen:**

Bella... **16:23hs**

Bella responde **16:24 hs**

BELLAAAAA! **16:27 hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

entonces asi va a ser? vamos fingir que no nos conocemos? vamos a pretender que no sentimos lo que sentimos? **16:30hs**

no entiendo que quieres conmigo Bells, estabamos bien y de un dia para otro te alejaste de mí y cada vez que trato de hablar contigo te cierras mas y mas **16:37 hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

fue algo que hice? **16:39hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

fue algo que no hice? **16:39hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

es por mis padres? **16:45hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

responde por favor **16:52hs**

Al leer aquello una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Bella, ella no quería eso, la impotencia la vencía pero sus necesidades y las de su corazón ya no eran importantes.

Envia un último mensaje:

 **Bella Swan:**

Lo siento Ed **18:55** **hs**

Proteger a su familia era primero.

* * *

 **Okay chicas, estaba un poco perdida pero regrese con todo. Historia nueva, no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que tenga una buena aceptacion ya que eso determina todo los demas.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación**

 **REFLECTIONS**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

Bella está feliz, hoy es su cumpleaños número siete y su hermano Jasper pudo venir de Seattle a visitarla, últimamente lo extraña mucho pero su mamá le explicó que Jasper debía convivir más con su padre John. Bella no sabe mucho de ese hombre y teme preguntar pero por lo que ha podido escuchar a escondidas es que John es el antiguo esposo de su madre pero es lo único que sabe ya que a Charlie tanto la mención de Jasper y John lo hacen enojar mucho.

A Bella le agrada que su papá haya permitido que Jasper pasara el día en Forks, después de todo es su único amigo.

Ella suspira, desea tener más amigos para jugar.

Tanto Bella como Jasper están en el jardín divirtiéndose con la pelota cuando ven como 2 automóviles se acercan por la calle, Bella reconoce uno de esos como un camión de mudanza el cual se dirige a la casa que está justo al lado de la de Bella. Ella detiene el juego, se mantiene expectante a sus posibles nuevos vecinos.

Los autos estacionan a la orilla de la calle y ella puede ver como un hombre alto y rubio sale del viejo Malibu junto a una hermosa mujer con cabello color caramelo, ambos sonríen y caminan observando su entorno. Bella esta tan concentrada en la pareja que ignora el hecho de que dos niños los siguen.

Jasper se acerca hasta ella y le susurra bajito:

— ¿Quiénes son? —Su hermano esta tan o más confundido que ella, hacía meses que no venía al pueblo

Bella se encoge de hombros

— No sé, no sabía que la casa de la señora Margaret estuviese en venta…Mami me dijo que se fue de vacaciones

Hace un adorable puchero tratando de averiguar que sucede

— La señora Margaret murió no se fue de vacaciones—Jasper la corrige sabiondo ¿cómo una anciana de más de noventa años podría irse de vacaciones? ¡Es insólito!

—¡¿Murió?!—Las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en los ojos de su pequeña hermanita y Jasper entra en pánico, no creyó que aquello podría afectarla tanto y si el señor Charlie —Como le gustaba que él lo llamara— se daba cuenta de eso haría que pagara caro aunque el chico de doce años aun no sabía muy bien que significaba eso.

—Sí, pero por favor no llores…ahora la anciana está en un lugar mejor

—¿Estás seguro? —Murmura Bella preocupada, no comprendía como podía haber un lugar mejor que el hogar ya que a sus cortos siete años de vida la pequeña aun no entendía la complejidad que ocupaba la muerte en sí.

—Súper seguro—Su hermano le da una sonrisa que la tranquiliza por lo que vuelve a prestar atención a la pareja y a los dos chicos que acaba de notar—Deberíamos avisarle a mama.

Bella asiente de acuerdo.

Entran corriendo tan deprisa a la casa que no notan a Charlie por lo que tropiezan con él

—Que les pasa—Les grita enojado, más a Jasper que a Bella—. ¿Qué es tan importante?

— Lo s-siento—el chico tartamudea cuando trata de excusarse. Con el paso del tiempo el hombre se le ha hecho cada vez más intimidante—. Solo queríamos avisarle a Mamá que tendrán nuevos vecinos

— ¿Nuevos vecinos?—Charlie frunce el ceño e inmediatamente olvida el incidente, no le agrada la idea de tener vecinos tan cercanos y es que ambas casas están tan juntas que parecen una sola.

Lo único que las divide es una cerca de madera color blanco, típico en los pueblos chicos.

—Entren—El padre de Bella los apura hacia la cocina donde se encuentra Renee decorando el pastel de cumpleaños de su hija.

—¿Que sucede?—Pregunta extrañada de ver a toda su familia en el espacio.

— ¡Tenemos nuevos vecinos mamá! —exclama Bella alegre—llegaron con un gran camión y son unos papas con dos hijos, la señora es taaaan bonita. ¿Podemos ir saludar? ¿Podemos?

Renee suelta una carcajada, siempre ha amado lo espontánea que es Bella y aun con siete años tiene su personalidad bien definida

—Tranquila hija, estoy segura que podremos visitarlos luego, ahora vayan afuera hay un hermoso día.

Jasper y Bella obedecen mientras que Renee continua su labor en la cocina con Charlie pisándole los talones

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Cariño? —Su esposo lleva un rato en silencio.

— Me habías dicho que la casa de Margaret no sería vendida

Renee limpia sus manos con el delantal

—Así fue —responde ella—. La casa era parte de una herencia, deben ser familiares de Maggie.

—Isabella tiene razón, deberíamos ir a decir hola— a los dos les sorprende esa proposición, Charlie a pesar de ser el jefe de policía no era la persona más sociable.

—Oh, claro que lo haremos, en cuanto tú te encuentres completamente sobrio o creías que no me había fijado en cómo has estado bebiendo desde temprano.

Charlie bufa pero no lo niega, tiene toda la razón pero sin embargo le molesta que le recalque ese detalle. Es sábado ¿Acaso no puede relajarse un poco?

.

.

Bella está sentada en el porche de su casa una tarde fresca de septiembre, días después de su cumpleaños. Se siente entre enojada, triste y aburrida.

Jasper había vuelto a Seattle tres días antes y la escuela aun no iniciaba por lo que estaba aburrida hasta la muerte. Su mamá estaba ocupada con los quehaceres y le había pedido que se retirara al patio mientras ella ordenaba el salón.

Quería jugar con alguien, pero no tenía amigos.

Llevaba viviendo en Forks con su familia toda su vida y las personas pensarían que sería fácil para ella adaptarse a la escuela pero por órdenes de su padre fue educada en casa hasta este año.

Se sentía nerviosa, sería su primer día de escuela y no conocía a nadie.

—¿Hola, cómo te llamas? —Bella alza la vista de sus zapatos deportivos rosa y ve a un sonriente y algo regordete chico mayor. Más o menos de la edad de Jasper calcula ella.

—Soy Bella—Dice ella a modo de saludo.

El chico le ofrece una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve, está a gusto.

—Yo soy Emmett y vivo al lado, tenemos un poco más de una semana aquí. Te he visto los últimos días y me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa a jugar.

Bella abre los ojos impresionada, nunca nadie la había invitado a jugar. ¿Debería asustarse?

Las palabras se le atoran, se golpea a si misma mentalmente. Está preocupada de que Emmett crea que está loca y no la quiera volver invitar.

—Mmm, está bien—duda un poco—. Voy a preguntarle a mi mama si está bien que vaya.

—Genial, te espero aquí.

Sin aguantar una palabra más, Bella corre adentro de la casa y como es usual se tropieza.

—¡Mama, Mama! —Medio grita y murmura a la vez—. Hay un niño afuera que quiere jugar conmigo.

Renee, quien parece estar siempre en el medio de algo cuando su hija la interrumpe, frunce el ceño extrañada.

—¿Un niño? ¿Qué niño?

—Se llama Emmett y vive al lado. ¿Puedo ir?

—No lo sé, Bella—dice ella pero la cara expectante de su hija hace que cambie de parecer rápidamente—. Bueno, está bien pero solo una hora. Si tardas más que eso iré a buscarte.

Bella asiente repetidamente y así como entro rápidamente, salió.

—Me dijo que si—Bella le da las buenas nuevas a Emmett y así ambos caminan hasta la casa de él.

—¿Conocías a la Señora Margaret? —Bella es curiosa y no puede evitarlo.

Emmett tarda unos segundos en responder.

—Era mi abu.

La sonrisa de Bella decae, lamenta haber hecho sentir mal a su nuevo amigo.

—Lo siento—murmura ella, aunque no sabe porque realmente.

Emmett niega con la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa

Caminan en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada donde los recibe la señora de cabello caramelo.

—Hola pequeña, Soy Esme— Ella sonríe de forma tierna a Bella y se toma el atrevimiento de darle un abrazo. Eso le gusta además de que la Señora Esme huele a galletitas.

—Yo soy Bella.

Emmett pasa de largo y camina hasta la cocina. Esme va detrás de él mientras que conversa con Bella.

—Entonces nos mudamos aquí, porque Magguie era la madre de mi esposo Carlisle y él quería regresar a su casa de la infancia.

—¿Pero por qué nunca los había visto? —Bella pregunta intrigada.

—Eso es porque jamás veníamos aquí y nunca debimos haber venido —Una voz detrás de ella contesta por Esme por lo que Bella se da la vuelta y lo reconoce inmediatamente. Supone que es hijo de Esme y no está equivocada cuando ella se lo presenta.

—Él es mi hijo menor Edward.

Bella le ofrece la mano en un gesto de buena educación que había visto en los mayores pero Edward no la imita. Eso le molesta a ella, que niño tan grosero considerando la linda mamá que tenía.

A pesar de ese mal momento, Bella no deja que Edward arruine su dia con su nuevo amigo Emmett por lo que ambos van a su cuarto y juegan de todo un poco. En varias ocasiones Emmett invita a su hermano pero este lo rechaza diciéndole lo ridículo que se ve jugando con una niña más pequeña que él.

Mas a Bella no le molesta su comentario, ella es fuerte y disfruta su tarde.

Cuando pasa un poco más de una hora el timbre suena y Bella recuerda lo que su mama había dicho.

—¡Recorcholis! —murmura agitada y corre hasta la puerta principal dejando a Emmett en medio de un juego pero se detiene abruptamente cuando ve a Esme conversar con su madre.

—¡ahí estas! —Renee sonríe cuando la ve y Bella suspira de alivio, no será castigada—. Es hora de irnos, nena.

—¿Tan pronto? —Esta desilusionada, la ha pasado muy bien.

—Sí, pero estoy segura que a la señora Cullen no le molestara que vengas mañana o cualquier otro día.

Bella mira a la mamá de Emmett y Edward esperando por una respuesta.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Ella pega un salto emocionada, más que feliz.

—Me encantaría pasar aquí todos los días, todo es genial con ustedes.

Tanto Esme como Renee sonríen por su exageración pero lo que ambas no saben es que Bella lo decía muy en serio.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación**

 **REFLECTIONS**

 **CAPITULO TRES**

Ha pasado una semana desde que habló con Edward, lo había visto un par de veces en los pasillos de la escuela y en algunas clases en las que coincidían pero él nunca se acercaba lo suficiente.

Estaba confundida, no sabía si sentirse aliviada porque ya no la molestaba y así ambos podían continuar con sus vidas o si extrañaba su presencia diaria.

Su vida era casi aburrida sin él.

Sin sus chistes, sin sus pequeñas caricias que aunque ella fingiera que no le afectaban esos leves roces, si lo hacían. Escucharlo hablar por horas de sus bandas favoritas, de las series que ambos veían online.

Todas aquellas cosas que por muy pequeñas que fueran agregaban ese "extra" a su rutina y es que después de todo, Edward era su amigo... De los mejores.

En fin, lo amaba y lo había arruinado todo cuando llego la pubertad y las hormonas lo jodieron.

Bella no era de las que meditara pero desde que no tenía que preocuparse por ser emboscada por Edward tenía más tiempo libre del que le gustaría.

.

.

Camina sin apuro hasta su casa, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y recién había salido de su reunión con el club de literatura, un pequeño hobbie que tenía pero del que no hablaba mucho. Bella sentía que no todas las personas comprenderían lo bien que un libro podía hacerla sentir por eso prefería mantenerlo para sí misma.

Además de que se vería muy bien en su solicitud para la universidad.

Reneé se ofreció a ir por ella pero Bella como siempre la rechazó, no había necesidad cuando el clima en Forks estaba perfecto y tendría que aprovecharlo antes de que la temporada de frío iniciara.

Cuando llega a su cuadra su mirada se dirige inconscientemente a la _ya no_ tan bonita y cuidada casa de los Cullen.

Lo ve sentado en las escaleras del porche mirándola fijamente.

Inmediatamente Bella siente un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Fingir con su teléfono? ¿Ignorarlo y seguir caminando?

Le frustra saber el poder que Edward tiene sobre ella por lo que toma la segunda opción.

Continúa caminando con la cabeza en alto, llega hasta el jardín de su casa sin problemas hasta que Edward la toma desprevenida al llamarla desde la vieja cerca de madera que separa las dos residencias.

—¡Hey!—le grita él y Bella mira a ambos lados deseando que él llamase a otra persona.

" _No, tonta. Te llama a ti"_ rueda los ojos para sí misma.

Llega hasta Edward con una calma que le sorprende.

—Hola, ¿Qué pasa? —Lo saluda casualmente. Se felicita por no entrar en pánico.

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa? —Edward ve como la duda pasa por sus ojos—. Sera rápido, lo prometo.

Muerde su labio insegura, voltea al estacionamiento notando que la patrulla aún no está.

—Sabes bien que él llega después de las diez de la noche—Edward lee sus pensamientos. Bella ve sus ojos fijamente pero aún no tiene respuesta, no quiere meterse en problemas—. Por favor, hoy no ha sido un buen día.

Aquella frase es lo único que necesita para dar vuelta atrás e ir a su casa.

Edward mantiene su distancia cuando entran, no quiere incomodarla.

—¿Dónde está Emmett? —Pregunta Bella luego de sentarse en el sofá que esta frente al televisor.

Él se recuesta al lado, Bella siente como sus piernas se tocan pero no se aleja.

Lo extrañaba.

—Tuvo que viajar a Seattle por trabajo.

Frunce el ceño enojada

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —le reclama—. Pude venir a hacerte compañía

Edward rueda sus ojos, es tan poco probable que le causa gracia que se sienta ofendida.

—Se fue anoche de emergencia y no quería molestarte—explica—. Además de que no necesito que me estés cuidando.

Aquello llega directo al corazón de Bella, clavándose dolorosamente sintiendo así las pulsadas agonizantes.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo…

—¿Hacer qué?

—Cuidarte—aclara e inmediatamente ambos se quedan callados.

Unos segundos pasan, los cuales a Bella se le hacen eternos, hasta que Edward dice:

—Dejaste claro una y otra vez que no quieres estar conmigo.

—Es que tú no entiendes—murmura ella mientras mira fijamente la _tv_ apagada, no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward resopla enojado.

—¿No entender qué? —su tono de voz asciende—. ¿Qué no quieres estar con el huérfano del pueblo? ¿El pobre Edward que se quedó sin padres hace tres meses?

—¡Nooo! —grita ella histérica—. Ninguna de esas es la razón por la que terminamos.

—¿Entonces cuál es, Bella? Porque yo aún no me entero —Edward grita de regreso—. ¿Te apena estar conmigo? ¿Sientes lastimas? ¡Di las cosas como son! No seas hipócrita, maldición.

Bella se siente asfixiada, no puede respirar…Debe salir de ahí.

—Me tengo que ir.

Se levanta del sillón pero Edward toma su brazo y con fuerza la hace sentarse de nuevo.

—No. Necesito saber la verdadera razón. Dime si es por mis padres o no…solo dilo

Se retuerce pero Edward no la suelta.

—¿Fue por mis padres?

—¡NO!

—¿Fue por mis padres? —repite.

—¡Ya te dije que no!

—Explícame, Bella… ¿No crees que al menos merezco eso?

—SUELTAME EDWARD.

de insistir y suelta su mano. Ve como Bella corre hasta la puerta principal y luego desaparece.

.

.

.

La casa está en silencio, son más de las once de la noche y aunque mañana es día de escuela ella continua enfrascada en su libro, todo está bien hasta que escucha el característico sonido del motor viejo del auto de Charlie.

Comienza a sentir nauseas como consecuencia a los nervios que siente y desea haberse quedado dormida mucho antes.

Espera impaciente a que su padre entre a la casa, hay días raros en los que simplemente va a dormir sin molestar a nadie pero hay otros, los peores, donde todo le estorba, nada le agrada y lo hace saber muy a su manera en toda la casa —y quizás el vecindario entero—

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Bella se muerde las uñas nerviosa, escucha los pasos de su padre y cierra los ojos esperando que se vaya a dormir pero aquello no sucede. Estruendos de ollas siendo lanzadas en la cocina la hacen mirar al techo y soltar una maldición.

—¡RENEÉ! ¡RENEÉ! —lo escucha gritar—. ¿Dónde está mi comida?

Decide bajar, se pone las pantuflas y con cuidado de no hacer ruido llega hasta la cocina donde ve a su padre, alcoholizado hasta los tuétanos, tratando de hacer algo de comer.

Esta hecho un desastre.

—Papá…—susurra suavemente y Charlie al oírla voltea con una sonrisa y la abraza con fuerza llenándola de besos.

Bella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero le incomoda aquella muestra de afecto, nunca la conseguiría si él estuviese sobrio.

Con cuidado de no hacerlo enojar se suelta del abrazo con olor a licor barato.

—Mírate, mi pequeña ya es grande y cada vez más hermosa

Le da una sonrisa inquieta

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —mantiene su distancia.

 _Oh no_ piensa ella cuando ve el ceño de su padre fruncirse.

—¡Tu madre es una buena para nada! —explota él—. Le doy todo y lo menos que espero es tener una jodida cena caliente en la mesa.

Golpea con furia la madera del mesón. Bella se mantiene callada, entre asustada y cabreada.

Agradece silenciosamente que su madre tenga el sueño pesado.

—Se siente enferma hoy—trata de explicarle—. Tú sabes que últimamente sufre de dolores de cabeza.

—¡Mis cojones! —dice él—. Es otra excusa para no hacer lo que le corresponde pero si puede estar acostándose con cuanto hombre le pase al frente.

Bella abre sus ojos impresionada.

—¡PAPÁ! —chilla ella—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ella nunca haría algo así, se la pasa en casa.

Charlie ríe pesadamente y Bella respira tratando de no cantarle sus verdades.

 _Es el alcohol hablando, no él. Es el alcohol hablando, no él._ Repite en su mente como si fuese un mantra.

Decide no discutir con Charlie, que crea lo que quiera, después de todo mañana no recordara nada.

—Mamá te dejo cena en el microondas, solo caliéntala por un minuto. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Tiene tantas ganas de insultarlo, decirle que lo odia en esos momentos pero no se atreve. Su palabra para él es tan vacía como la de todos los demás.

No escucha, no reacciona.

* * *

Bella sube hasta su habitación sintiendo pesadez, su padre ni siquiera notó que ella se había ido. Abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es el cuerpo encorvado de Edward sentado en la orilla de su cama.

Sube la vista y conectan sus miradas.

Camina hasta Bella quien está de pie estática en medio de la habitación y sin decir una palabra la abraza.

Ella recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, se siente agradecida porque su amor es incondicional.

Edward no deja que se suelte del abrazo hasta que ambos caen en la cama, él la deja un momento para cerrar la puerta con llave y luego se recuesta a su lado, simplemente observándola, sabe que Bella necesita de ese momento de paz.

—Te amo, Bella— lo oye murmurar cuando está a punto de caer dormida.

 _Yo también a ti_ responde en su mente y detesta tener que alejarse del chico que quiere, no por su culpa ni por la de él, solamente es el peso que debe cargar por ser hija de Charlie.

Aquello es otro efecto colateral de los errores cometidos por su padre.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas! Se que los capítulos son cortos y con actualizar una vez a la semana no alcanza así que a partir de la próxima semana voy a hacerlo cada lunes y jueves.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez han pasado por algo parecido a lo que pasa Bella con algún familiar o alguien conocido?**

 **Agradecería si respondieran, es para un pequeño experimento que estoy haciendo...No tienen que especificar ni nada con simples "SI" o "NO" me basta.**

 **Besos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es el resultado de mi imaginación**

 **REFLECTIONS**

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

— ¿Te gusta este?—Pregunta ella mientras modela el vestido color crema de encaje

— Es muy bonito—responde enseguida su amiga Alice y Bella sonríe, le encanta ese vestido porque fue un regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños diecisiete.

— Creo que este es el elegido.

Alice suspira aliviada, aquel vestido ha sido el sexto que Bella se ha probado y es que para ella esa noche es importante.

— ¿Ya tienes pensado que harás con tu cabello?—Alice pregunta mientras ojea una revista vieja de moda distraída.

Duda un segundo antes de contestar

— Quizás unas ondas, algo sutil...No quiero lucir muy exagerada.

— Pero es que no todos los dias tu hermano recibe un premio de tal magnitud

Jasper recibiría un reconocimiento por tener el mejor promedio de toda la Universidad de Washington esa noche por lo que había invitado a su familia—incluyendo a Charlie— a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo.

— Estoy tan emocionada de viajar, hacía mucho que no salía del pueblo.

— Ya era hora, tus padres se han vuelto muy tacaños con el tiempo. Recuerdo cuando tu familia y la mia se juntaban para ir a Florida en verano.

A Bella aquel comentario le cae pesado, no lo admite en voz alta pero la verdadera razon de que no puedan darse aquellos "lujos" es porque su padre gasta parte de los ahorros en alcohol.

— Bueno, es que hay muchos gastos últimamente—se excusa—. y conmigo asistiendo a la universidad el próximo año no podemos derrochar el dinero.

Alice se encoje de hombros, poco le afecta la situación de su amiga ya que ella siempre se ha mantenido con una muy buena estabilidad económica considerando que su padre era dueño de varias sucursales de comida en todo el estado de Washington.

La amistad entre ellas era algo complicado, eran amigas desde hace mucho pero Bella no la consideraría como la primera persona a acudir si tuviese un problema que resolver. La personalidad de Alice era bastante marcada y así como era decidida también era mimada por lo que nunca tuvieron muchas cosas en común y Bella no sentía que pudiese sentirse identificada con ella.

Pero se conocían desde que tenían 10 años y era por mucho la única amiga que tenia.

— Deberia irme—comenta Alice y se acerca hasta ella para darle un abrazo—. Espero me cuentes todo en cuanto vuelvas

Bella sonríe y asiente.

— No lo dudes.

* * *

Viajan en la vieja patrulla del jefe hasta Seattle, un viajo largo pero no incomodo. Le agrada la dinámica familiar que mantiene con sus padres y no deja a los problemas opacar el amor que se tienen los tres.

Cuando llegan a la ciudad se instalan de inmediato en el hotel que Jasper había reservado previamente para ellos, les queda poco tiempo para arreglarse apropiadamente por lo que Bella prácticamente acapara el baño de la habitación, tenia meses sin ver a Jasper y desea que la vea hermosa.

— ¡Es hora de irnos!—Su madre le grita cuando esta dando los ultimos toques, en cuanto termina sonrie al espejo aprobando todo su look.

— Estas muy hermosa, hija—Charlie la halaga y ella se lo agradece. Reneé tambien esta de acuerdo.

Están por salir cuando tocan a la puerta.

— Debe ser Jasper—Dice Reneé y se acerca para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Yo lo hago!—Grita Bella emocionada y corre a abrir, en cuanto ve el cabello rubio de su medio hermano se lanza en un abrazo de oso que pretende dejarlo sin aire.

Jasper le corresponde sin problema.

— Oh Dios, mírate

Bella suelta una carcajada emocionada ante su cumplido.

— Eso debería decir yo de ti, todo un galán

— Si, lo se—Responde él en tono de broma.

Luego de saludar a todos, la familia se encamina al auditorio donde se hará la entrega del reconocimiento para luego asistir a una modesta gala.

Todo habia terminando siendo una maravilla, tanto Bella como sus padres estaban encantados con la atención que les ofrecían al ser la familia de Jasper ademas de que tambien habia asistido John, el padre de Jasper con su nueva esposa Karen.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche se dirigieron al salón de eventos.

Bella siente como un nudo en su estomago comienza a formarse, había notado desde el principio de la noche como su padre había estado aceptando constantemente tragos de champaña. Una copa no te haría daño pero si contaba bien esta ya seria la séptima.

Están reunidos en la mesa principal, su madre sorprendentemente no se lleva mal con Karen, Bella no habla mucho ya que se ha mantenido pendiente de Charlie y a la vez de su teléfono.

Edward había estado mas insistente que nunca desde que habian dormido juntos hacía ya tres dias y Bella no lo había estado evitando.

 **Edward Cullen:**

cuando regresas? **23:20 hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

mañana, mi papa tiene que trabajar **23** **:21 hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

mmm...quieres ir al cine? **23** **:25 hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

que flojera tener que salir del pueblo **23: 25 hs**

solo para ver una pelicula **23: 25 hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

Voy a tu casa? y asi vemos una allá **23: 26** **hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

estas loco? si mi mama te ve me mata **23:28** **hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

Ven tu a la mia **23:30 hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

si... le dire que vere una pelicula en donde Alice **23:35hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

por que no le dices que vendras a mi casa y ya? cual es el problema? **23:35hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

no me va a dejar y ya no insistas porque no te dire la razon **23:36hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

como quieras **23:37hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

eso quiero **23:38 hs**

 **Edward Cullen:**

te amo **23:38hs**

 **Bella Swan:**

basta ya. **23:40hs**

— ¿Con quien tanto hablas?

— ¿Ah?— Bella alza la cabeza y mira a su madre quien la observa con curiosidad.

— ¿Con quien hablas? —repite—. Guarda eso, es de mala educación.

Bella obedece y guarda el dispositivo en su bolso.

— Hablaba con Alice—responde a la pregunta de Reneé—. Mañana en la noche iré a su casa, quizás me quede a dormir. ¿Eso esta bien?

— ¿Que van a hacer?—replica su madre

— Ver unas peliculas

Reneé duda un poco.

— Por favor, tengo tiempo sin verla.

— Hoy fue a la casa

Bella suspira.

— Solo por una hora.

—Esta bien, ve—Bella no dice nada pero hace un pequeño baile dentro de si.

No habla con nadie pero nota que el ambiente en la mesa ha cambiado, Reneé habla en voz baja con Charlie para que nadie pueda escucharla pero sin oirla ya sabe que lo esta regañando porque esta bebiendo de mas.

Bella suspira, siempre es lo mismo...

—Nosotros ya nos vamos—dice John levantándose de la mesa para despedirse de todos. Bella le da un corto abrazo muy incomoda, sabe que a su padre no le gusta que conviva con John, se lo ha recalcado muchas veces.

Jasper esta bailando en la pista cuando regresa a la mesa y ve que su padre se ha marchado

— ¿Ya se fue?—se queja—. Ni siquiera es media noche.

— Nosotros tambien deberiamos irnos, hijo—Reneé lo interrumpe—. Es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos que regresar a Forks

Bella bufa, aquella no es la verdadera razón de que quiera irse...Es culpa de su padre.

— No, no, no—medio grita Charlie con voz ebria, Bella se siente furiosa ¿No puede controlarse ni una noche?—. Nos iremos cuando yo diga.

Quiere insultarlo con todas sus fuerzas y ni ella misma sabe como se contiene a tal frustración.

Jasper se da cuenta de toda la situación y actúa antes de que se empeore.

— Tienes razon, mamá—Bella es solo una expectante con los sentimientos revueltos— Yo también me siento cansado, es hora de irnos

Se siente triste, no entiende como todos deben pasarlo mal por un simple individuo.

Les arruino la noche.

A paso de tortuga y oyendo las quejas de un molesto Charlie se retiran del lugar.

Jasper se ofrece para llevarlas, Reneé le tiende las llaves cuando su padre se las arranca de un tirón.

— ¡Es mi auto, yo lo manejo!

— Estas borracho ¿Que no lo ves?—Jasper le grita enojado.

— Muchachito insolente, a mi no me hables así

Bella quiere vomitar.

— Jodete

Aquella sola palabra basta para que Charlie se lance hasta Jasper para darle un golpe, por suerte Jasper los esquiva y trata de devolverselo.

A la vista de todos en el estacionamiento del lugar.

— ¡Basta ya!— Grita Reneé al borde de las lagrimas, Charlie se aleja hasta el auto y lo enciende, acelerándolo con furia

— Vamos en mi auto, mamá—ofrece Jasper

Bella camina hasta el auto de Jasper pisando enojada pero aun puede escuchar la conversación que tienen su hermano su madre.

— No puedo irme contigo, ¿No ves como esta?

Escucha los sollozos de Reneé y se siente terrible. Quiere que todo pare.

— Es peligroso que te vayas con él, esta muy ebrio.

— Estaré bien, procura llevar a Bella hasta el hotel.

— Mamá no...—Jasper trata de detenerla pero su madre es terca y se monta en el asiento del copiloto de la patrulla de Charlie.

Que irónico que un oficial de policía rompa una ley tan básica como esa.

Bella ya esta sentada en el asiento cuando Jasper sube y suspira.

—Disculpa todo esto.

Él no comprende.

— ¿Disculparte, por que?

— Es mi papá después de todo.

— Si, pero tu no lo obligaste a beber.

— Podría ayudarlo a que dejara la bebida

— Si los alcohólicos no piden ayuda no la aceptaran.

Frunce el ceño

— Él no es alcohólico, solo tiene problemas

— Si lo es y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.


End file.
